Reunion
by Kyuubi99
Summary: After years of separation, three animals find their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

"I can believe we've made it back. It's been so long since I've been home."

"Never before have I misssed these ssstonesss ssso much. I wasss afraid I would never see my dear Adder again."

"Oh I can't wait to see mother, father, Friendly and Charmer."

Dreamer, Bold and Sinuous stood in Stone Circle, engrossed by the nostalgia of the area. They were all happy to be back at home after being away for some time now.

All of them had suffered from a near-death experience. Luckily, a zoologist had seen them took all the animals in and nursed them back to health. Let us go a few years back.

The Caretaker would normally visit White Deer Park in his spare time and as luck would have it he saw the unconscious body of the young cub Dreamer. When he inspected her body, Caretaker saw some bumps near her head as if another animal hit her. He took her in and cared for Dreamer like a pet.

Around a year later Caretaker visited the Park again and was shocked to find another unconscious fox outside the Park, Bold. The Caretaker was horrified by Bold's severe injuries. Deciding that he could help Bold while also giving Dreamer some company.

When he brought Bold to his home, Caretaker was surprised to see that Dreamer and Bold got along really well. Upon looking at both of them, Caretaker deduced that from their similarities that they were siblings.

Meanwhile Dreamer was overjoyed to see her big brother again, though not without shock from his appearance. Bold was almost in tears to see his little sister alive. He explained to Dreamer what happened after her "death".

She was sadden to hear that her family had started to fall apart afterwards. Dreamer said to Bold that she would stay with The Caretaker until Bold had healed his injuries.

In the meantime a new member had been brought in by The Caretaker, Sinuous. After he was choked by one of Bully's rats, instead of dying Sinuous was left unconscious. His trachea was injured so he had a tough time speaking and swallowing his food for the first few days. After some healing, Sinuous's throat was healed.

He had socialized with Bold and Dreamer a bit and was surprised to find Fox and Vixen two dead cubs to actually be alive. They were almost as surprised to learn that Sinuous was Adder's mate. Sinuous told them about how a rat had choked him while he was asleep.

The three animals grew close to each other until Bold had healed enough to go out again. Another reason Dreamer stayed was that Bold was deeply worried about her inability to hunt due to her domestication. So he feared that if she went out alone she could really die this time.

Upon their release they immediately headed to White Deer Park and after some help from Robber and a days journey they arrived at their home to where they are now.

"Well Sinuous I hope that you find Adder soon," Dreamer said to her reptilian friend.

"And I hope you sssee your parents sssoon."

With that the three animals went their separate ways.

Sinuous slithered away, looking for Adder. He looked at her favorite place to eat toads but she wasn't there. He began to get worried. Sinuous prayed that nothing happened to his sweet snake. However he sighed in relief as he spotted he on rock soaking up rays of sun.

As he got closer, Sinuous was surprised to see four baby snakes cuddling around Adder. Some looked exactly like her while others were the spitting image of himself.

"Oh my," Sinuous said with grief.

He wasn't aware that he impregnated his mate. Sinuous was next to his mate and children and once he was close enough, he began to shake Adder a little.

"Uhh... What," Adder said with drowsiness.

"Oh Adder I have misssed you ssso much," Sinuous said.

Adder became fully awake at ths sight of her supposedly dead mate.

"Sssinuousss, is it really you," Adder said with tears in her eyes, "Please tell me thisss isss not a dream."

"No, you are very awake you beautiful sssnake whom I love ssso much."

Adder pressed her head again Sinuous' chest as she cried in joy at his return. Sinuous himself had tears dropping as he rubbed his head against Adder's. The two adders nuzzled for a few minutes until Adder broke out of the hug.

"Oh SSSinuousss I almossst forgot to ssshow you the children," Adder said.

She showed introduced the two females, Viper and Anguish as well the two males, Venom and Sinuous II. Sinuous was surprised to find that Sinuous II looked exactly like him. He even had a mark that looked like a moustache.

"It'sss like looking at a reflection," Sinuous commented.

"How do you like the namesss," Adder asked.

"They're perfect," Sinuous said.

At that moment, the baby adders had awoken and were confused to find their mother with a male adder.

"Mommy who'sss thisss," Viper asked.

"Oh children I have wonderful newsss, thisss isss your real father," Adder said with joy as her children's faces lit up with joy.

"Daddy," the adders said in unison as they leaped upon their father.

"I've alwaysss wanted to meet you," Sinuous II said with joy, "Mum sssaysss that I look jussst like you."

"And you can sssee that ssshe wawasn't lying," Sinuous replied.

"Sssinuosss, how are you ssstill alive," Adder questioned, "I sssaw you lying there and I thought you were dead."

Adder choked up a bit at that last part recalling seeing her mate's "corpse".

"Well after you and the badgersss left, a human called the Caretaker took me in and nursssed me back to health," Sinuous replies, "And much to my sssurprise, I sssaw Dreamer and Bold were there as well."

Sinuous' last statement prompted Adder to gasp. He explained to her about how the two foxes were severally injured instead of dead like him.

Deciding it was best to relax, the snake family went out to eat some toads. Adder was more than happy to have her children eat with their father for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like that and I will get to the foxes once I'm done with another story of mine.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait you guys.**

* * *

><p>Dreamer and Bold were in the forest as Bold sniffed for their family's scent.<p>

"Do you smell them Bold?

"Sort of. They seem far though."

"Where do you suppose they are?"

"Hmmm... Well that's hard to determine. Guess we'll have to trust my nose on this one."

"I just hope that they are well."

Dreamer would be devastated if something horrendous occurred to her parents or siblings during her absence.

"Don't worry Dreamer. I'm sure that they survived the war with the blue foxes."

"If you say so," Dreamer said as she and Bold dashed towards the familiar scent.

The two siblings ran throughout the park, looking for the source of the scent. After several minutes of searching they heard two female voices in the distance.

"So Russet how are the cubs coming along," the elder vixen asked.

"They're great," the younger vixen answered.

"That's good to hear."

Bold and Dreamer saw that the two vixens were blue foxes.

"Oh no, does this mean Scarface and his tribe won," Bold said with severe worry in his voice.

"We can't jump to conclusions Brother," Dreamer responded, "maybe Father made peace with them."

"Fine," Bold sighed.

Bold knew that neither him not Dreamer could be able to fight. However, both siblings were unaware that Dreamer was right about her assumption.

The two foxes continued their journey to find their family. Said journey would not take long as after a few minutes they found a familiar face.

"Friendly," Dreamer whispered in excitement.

She was beyond happy to see her other big brother again. Bold, however, noticed some other figures with his brother.

"Dreamer, there's a blue fox and some cubs with Friendly," Bold stated.

"Oh my I didn't even notice them," Dreamer said.

What surprised the siblings was how Friendly and the blue fox were talking casually.

"So how's being a father like," the blue fox asked.

"Well Ranger, as tiring as it is, it's worth it having cubs," Friendly answered.

"Yeah cubs are a paw full," Ranger said as he and Friendly chuckled.

Their chuckling however was interrupted when one of the blue cubs had fallen into the river.

"Dad help," the cub screamed.

"Pace!" Friendly, "Don't worry son I'm coming."

However the river's current was going fast so Pace was already far from his family.

"I have to do something or that cub will die," Dreamer thought.

She was well aware that Bold needed to heal from his injuries so she knew what she had to do.

"Don't worry nephew. I'm coming," Dreamer yelled as she ran after her nephew.

Bold was quite surprised at how fast Dreamer was despite her need of improvement at hunting.

Speaking of Dreamer, fortunately she had been able to catch to her nephew and grabbed him by scruff before he could drown.

"Are you okay Pace," Dreamer asked.

Pace proceeded to hug Dreamer's leg and cry into it. Dreamer rubbed the crying cub's back in hopes of calming him down. Pace took his head off Dreamer's leg as he thanked her. She then heard the rustling of grass as Friendly dashed towards Dreamer.

"Pace, son are you alright," Friendly asked.

"Yes father," Pace said as he dried his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much for saving my cub," Friendly said with sincere appreciation.

Ranger spoke up to Dreamer, "I apologize for interrupting but I noticed that you called Pace nephew before rescuing him."

"Yes I noticed that too," Friendly said, "What your name by the way?"

"Huh I guess we can introduce ourselves earlier than I thought we could," Dreamer said.

"We?" Friendly and Ranger were both puzzled by this vixen.

"Come out Bold," Dreamer yelled to her brother.

"Wait Bold," Friendly said with disbelief.

"You were quite amazing Dreamer," Bold said as he came out of the woods.

"Wait, Bold!?"

Friendly was shocked to find his supposedly dead walking and talking.

"But Bold I saw your dead body at the edge of the park," Friendly said still recovering from the shock of this revelation.

"Yes, I was unconscious from the severe pain from my journey," Bold stated, "luckily a human called the Caretaker saved me from dying."

"That's great to hear," Friendly said with tears of joy in his eyes, "but how are you alive Dreamer? We thought Scarface killed you."

"Well he did actually kill me, more or less left me unconscious like our brother here," Dreamer explained as she showed a light scar on her neck.

"He hit me so hard that I almost died," Dreamer added.

"Well I'm glad to see that you too are alright *sniff*," Friendly said as he was crying a little.

The fact that Friendly was seeing his dead siblings again was too much for him as he broke down and began to cry.

"Oh come now Friendly. If you cry Bold and me will cry," Dreamer told her brother as she nuzzled her head against his.

She herself was crying thanks to seeing one of her family members again. Bold as well nuzzled Friendly to sooth him. Meanwhile, Ranger, his cubs and Friendly's cubs looked at the scene with fascination.

"Father are those Mom's dead brother and sister," Rusty asked his dad.

"Ah yes son," Ranger answered.

"Oh okay," Rusty said as he look at his uncles and aunt.

After a while, the three vulpine siblings got up and dried their eyes of tears.

"Oh we need to tell everyone else about this," Friendly said, "Oh Ranger do you mind taking my cubs to their mother?"

"Sure come on cubs let go see Russet and Lady Blue," Ranger said.

"Wait Friendly we saw a two blue vixens earlier," Bold said, "an elderly one called the other Russet. Is she your mate?"

"Yes and the elderly vixen is her aunt and Ranger's mother Lady Blue," Friendly answered.

"Lady Blue," Bold said in disbelief as he remembered trying to attack her.

"Yes a lot happy while you were gone Bold," Friendly said.

"By the way, how is Whisper," Bold asked in a somewhat uncomfortable tone.

"She is okay," Friendly said, "in fact your son Plucky is the leader now."

"Wait my son," Bold said as he smiled.

"Yes. Let's not waste time now," Friendly said as he and his siblings ran to see their other family members.

The siblings arrived at the pond as they saw Fox, Vixen, Charmer, Whisper and Plucky were drinking some water. Friendly immediately ran to the five foxes with excitement.

"Everyone, guess who I met today," Friendly said as the foxes were confused by his attitude.

Dreamer and Bold followed their brother as everyone except Plucky were left in shock.

"Bold, Dreamer is it really you two," Fox said in disbelief.

"Yes father it isn't a dream," Dreamer said as she hugged her parents.

"Oh Dreamer, I'm so glad you're alive," Vixen said with tears as she nuzzled her long lost daughter.

"I thought we had lost you and Bold," Fox said in joy as he shed some tears himself.

Fox pulled away from the hug to face his son.

"Bold," Fox said with some guilt in his voice.

"Father," Bold said.

"I'm sorry some for being too tough on you," Fox said as he began to cried, "if I hadn't ran you out then you wouldn't have gone through-"

Fox was interrupted as Bold hugged his father.

"It's alright father," Bold said, "I deserved that pain. If I hadn't been careless and ran away from my punishment, I wouldn't have suffered all that pain. "And to answer your question; I do forgive you."

Fox and Bold continued to nuzzle as they separated. They both dried their eyes of tears. Bold turned attention his to his mate Whisper and the young Fox whom he deduced was his son Plucky.

"Hello Whisper," Bold said with a slight smile.

"Bold... I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I used you and nearly caused you to die," Whisper cried as she felt horrible guilty.

"Now Whisper, I'm not going to have you feel as guilty as my father," Bold said strongly.

Whisper lightened up at her mate's words. Plucky spoken up to Bold.

"So you're my father," Plucky asked.

"Yes son this is you're father Bold," Whisper said.

"My, you're like a mixture between me and your mother," Bold said as Plucky smiled.

"Yeah a lot of the animals tell me that," Plucky chuckled.

"You two must be exhausted," Vixen said, "we have some spare earths for you Dreamer."

"And Bold can stay with me and Plucky," Whisper said as she leaned next to her mate.

"Are you sure it's big enough for the three of us," Bold asked.

"Don't worry Bold," Whisper said reassuring her mate.

After that, all the foxes went back to their dens and families. At night, Dreamer rested into her new earth.

"I couldn't wish for anything more," Dreamer said as she went to sleep.

A new chapter would begin in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this short story. Sorry that it was only 2 chapters long ^^; I might make a one shot where Dreamer falls for Ranger's brother Blaze who appeared in the books. By the way, I'll be taking a break from writing for a few days. <strong>**I hope you enjoyed this and I am out of here.**


End file.
